


My Favorite Person in the World

by baloobird



Series: Kris's Krazy Prompts [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Ace Spidey Suit, Asexual Character, Asexual Peter Parker, Body Shaming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Protective Peter Parker, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baloobird/pseuds/baloobird
Summary: Ned is feeling down about his rude relatives and as if reading his mind, his boyfriend, Peter, swoops in to save the night.
Relationships: Ned Leeds/Peter Parker
Series: Kris's Krazy Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853872
Comments: 22
Kudos: 215





	My Favorite Person in the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peterbeanie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peterbeanie/gifts).



> Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this prompt!! Peterbeanie, thank you so so much, your prompt was so sweet, I hope you feel soft reading this as I did writing it 💜💜💜
> 
> This is the prompt they submitted: _Can I get some Peter/Ned cuddles please?_ (and you darn tootin' that I'm gonna deliver!!!)
> 
> ***Trigger Warning: Talk about body shaming but it all happened off-screen.

Ned doesn’t know how his boyfriend knew he wanted to see him.

The sidekick has been hiding in his room since dinner, wanting to escape the company of his relatives. They wouldn’t be so bad if Ned didn’t hear them talk about his weight under their breath.

Now he feels like shit for eating despite being so nauseous that he couldn’t finish his plate. Since his stomach has started growling, he regrets leaving that last bit of spaghetti.

And his boyfriend just answered his prayers in the form of an asexual Spider-Man suit and an armful of snacks.

“How’d you…” Ned starts, staring at his other half in astonishment.

“You kidding me?” Peter says, keeping his voice down since the company is still downstairs, “I could hear your stomach from Midtown, babe.”

The hero drops his snacks onto the bed before walking to the dresser and quickly changing into his boyfriend’s T-shirt and sweatpants. The clothing swallows him whole, making him that much cuter in Ned’s eyes.

Peter then joins the other boy on his bed, smiling at seeing him dig into a bag of _Fritos,_ “Wanna talk about it?”

Ned shakes his head, “Same ol’ shit about my weight, lost my appetite at dinner. Thanks for this, by the way.”

The other’s face falls, “I’m sorry.” He then takes Ned by surprise and lifts him with ease, putting him on his lap. 

Said boy sighs contently, resting his head against the spiderling’s chest, holding a chip up to Peter’s mouth, _“Frito?”_

The hero laughs as his teeth grab the snack, “They’re for _you,_ silly goose.”

“I like sharing.” After half the bag is consumed, Ned puts it on his nightstand, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s torso, “You don’t know how much I needed this.”

Peter does the same on his end, giving him a reassuring squeeze, “What sucks is that I think I do.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” The spiderling rests his head atop his better half’s, “I wish everyone downstairs could see how perfect you really are.”

“I don’t feel ‘perfect’ right now -”

 _“You are.”_ Peter rubs his boyfriend’s back in comfort, “My favorite person in the world.”

“You’re _my_ favorite person in the world,” Ned says with a playful grunt, “Thank you.”

“You already said that.”

“I know.”

_You deserve a million more._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I'm also on tumblr @baloobird


End file.
